


confirmation bias by novembersmith [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Integrate - Thea Hayworth
Genre: Alien on Alien Action, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Humans Are Aliens Too Y'all, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Space Detectives, Tentacle Sex, Water Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of confirmation bias by novembersmithSo his new partner was surprisingly not completely un-attractive, for a human. Gavin Hayes had impressive aptitude scores, and a friendly smile, and eyes sharp as winter currents, taking in the station and remembering names and details with an ease that belied his causal charm. All things that transcended species boundaries and general integumentary inadequacies.It didn’t mean Sezin found him sexy.





	confirmation bias by novembersmith [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [confirmation bias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125069) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/confirmation%20bias%20by%20novembersmith.mp3)

**Fic** : [confirmation bias by novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125069)  
**Length** : 01:40:37  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/confirmation%20bias%20by%20novembersmith.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
